Glucose is the major energy substrate in mammals and regulation of blood glucose levels within a narrow range seems to be of crucial importance to devoid serious physiological complications as seen in diabetes (DeFronzo, Bonadonna, & Ferrannini. 1992). Blood glucose homeostasis is maintained by dietary intake of carbohydrates, the uptake of glucose by peripheral tissues and the brain, and storage or release of glucose from the liver. The liver therefore seems to play a major role in the homeostatic regulation of blood glucose levels, Gluconeogenesis and glycogenolysis are the two metabolic pathways from which glucose can be produced in the liver. These pathways are under tight hormonal control. Insulin resistance and insulin deficiency have a substantial impact on glucose production in the liver (Consoli. 1992; DeFronzo, Bonadonna, & Ferrannini. 1992; Clore, Stillman, Stevens, Blackard, Levy, & Richmond. 1996). Glucose-6-phosphatase (G-6-Pase) catalyses the terminal step in the above mentioned pathways by converting glucose-6-phosphate (G-6-P) to glucose, and is largely situated in the liver, with some expression in the kidney after prolonged fasting. The G-6-Pase is a multicomponent system comprising of the G-6-Pase catalytic enzyme with its active site located at the luminal site of the endoplasmic reticulurn (microsomal fraction), a specific transporter TI which mediates entry of G-6-P into the luminal compartment, and transporter T2 and T3 which mediates export to the cytosol of inorganic phosphate and glucose, respectively (Nordlie, Bode, & Foster. 1993; Sukalski & Norcllie. 1989). It has been shown that the rate of hydrolysis of G-6-P and the hepatic glucose output were increased under diabetic conditions (Lyall, Grant, Scott, & Burchell. 1992; DeFronzo, Bonadonna, & Ferrannini. 1992). The increased activity could mainly be accounted for by increased G-6-Pase catalytic enzyme protein (Argaud, Zhang, Pan, Maitra, Pilkis, 4& Lange. 1996; Burchell & Cain. 1985). This makes G-6-Pase enzyme a potential target in control of excess glucose production seen in diabetes.